Daddy's Girl
by dracosluvr4eva20
Summary: Jacob should know better than to watch a scary movie on Halloween; the mind can play tricks on you easier. O/S. Rated M for language and some violence. Won The Bloody Mary Award in A Haunting In Forks contest on Tricky Raven.


_**Daddy's Girl**_

-Jacob's POV-

'_Wasn't there anything good on TV?' _That's all I could think as I flipped through the channels from my seat on the couch. As I continued to channel-surf, I heard a small giggle and looked up, smiling softly at my wife and imprint as she came into the living room holding our daughter.

My baby girl Hanna was the perfect combination of me and Bella and she had me wrapped around her cute little fingers. She knew it, too, because she always seemed to manage to get me to fulfill her every wish.

I wasn't complaining, though. I would do anything for my wife and daughter.

I said softly, "Hey, Bells" and she smiled back and said, "Hey. I'm gonna put Hanna to bed and then I'm gonna go to sleep. I tired myself out trying to keep up with her all day."

I grinned and said to my 6-year-old daughter, "Did you have fun trick-or-treating with mommy, baby girl?" and she nodded and said, "Yeah, daddy. We had lotsa fun, 'specially because we was with Uncle Embry and Uncle Quilly." Then Hanna put her hand up to her mouth like she was going to tell me a secret and she whispered (loudly), "Guess what Uncle Quilly was dressed as, daddy?" I whispered back, just as loudly, "What, baby?" and she replied, giggling, "A vampire."

I snorted and looked at Bella, who was shaking her head and laughing and she said, "Apparently, Uncle Embry dared Uncle Quilly to dress as a vampire because he thought it would be funny. Uncle Quilly didn't think it was so funny, right, Hanna?" and she shook her head no, still giggling.

She suddenly let out a yawn, making Bella say, "All right, it's time for you to go to bed, missy. Say good night to daddy" and I stood and pulled Hanna into my arms, hugging her and pressing a kiss to the top of her head. She pressed a tiny kiss to my cheek and said softly, "G'night, daddy" and I said, "Good night, baby. I love you" and she muttered, "Love you, too."

I kissed Bella good night and with one more smile, she took Hanna upstairs. I flopped back onto the couch, picked up the remote and started looking for something to watch again. I finally found the movie "The Omen" and I settled for that, considering it was still Halloween and I was in the mood for a scary movie.

As I watched the movie, I felt my eyelids starting to droop, and I let sleep take me, the sound of the screams in the movie the last thing I heard.

*DG*DG*DG*DG*DG*DG*DG*DG*

I woke with a start, not really understanding why. Something had compelled me to wake up. I looked around and immediately noticed that something was not right.

The whole house, outside, even _me..._.everything was red. My vision was totally overcome with the blood-red color and it put me on edge and made my skin crawl.

What the fuck was going on?

I stood and moved forward slowly and every step felt heavy and foreboding, like I shouldn't be here. That's what I didn't get, though; it was _my house_. I shouldn't feel out of place in my own home.

I rounded the corner to walk into the kitchen and what I saw made me sick to my stomach.

Hanna's Siberian Husky puppy, Rosie, was lying dead in the middle of the kitchen. Someone had stabbed her right in the side, her blood pooling and forming a congealed puddle beneath her.

I let out a soft, "Shit, Rosie" and I dropped to my knees in front of her. I couldn't fathom who would want to hurt a puppy. Her lifeless, ice-blue eyes bored into me, making a shiver go down my spine and I reached out and closed her eyes. Hanna would be devastated.

Suddenly, out of nowhere, a giggle sounded from somewhere in the house. I stood quickly and pivoted on the spot, trying to place where it was coming from, but I couldn't. It seemed like it came from everywhere, like the walls themselves were taunting me; the giggle was eerie and ominous, sounding almost childlike, but strangely demonic.

It sounded like pure evil.

I grabbed a knife from the cutlery drawer, made my way to the stairs and called out, "Bella? Hanna? Are you guys okay?" No one answered and that scared me, so I steeled myself, put my big-boy pants on and walked up the stairs.

Once I was at the top, everything was still that goddamned blood-red color, but now there was a light mist-like quality to the air, making me even more annoyed because now it reminded me of a fucking Freddy Krueger movie.

That was one horror movie that still scared the crap out of me to this day.

I gulped and the sound almost echoed throughout the hallway...that's how quiet it was. I edged my way down the hall, looking over my shoulder every couple of seconds just in case the owner of the demonic laughter decided to sneak up on me.

I came to the guest bedroom and the door was ajar, but that's not what gave me pause; it was the fact that there was a foot sticking out from behind the door. I took a deep breath, readied the knife in my hand and reached out, grasped the door handle and pulled.

The door swung open and I stumbled back in horror, crying out "Oh, fuck!" and heaving as my dinner threatened to make an appearance; this wasn't fucking happening.

There was no fucking way that Quil was laying splayed out on the floor and dead as a fucking doornail. No, that wasn't a big, gaping fucking _hole _in his abdomen...those weren't his intestines and entrails hanging outside of his body, and his eyes definitely weren't wide and terror-filled and staring into space.

I took several deep breaths and leaned against the wall for support, willing myself not to throw up. I got my gagging under control and, after saying a Quileute prayer for Quil's spirit and closing his eyes, I kept moving down the hall.

As I continued down the hall, I heard a thumping coming from above me, in the attic. Just as I came upon the pull-down staircase leading up there, that damn giggle sounded again, coming from all around me and I jerked around, saying loudly, "All right, who the fuck is that? Where are you?" As soon as I finished that sentence, the giggle died away, echoing softly.

I muttered, "Damn it. I am so not in the mood for this shit" and I reached up for the string to pull the stairs down; hesitating slightly, I grabbed the string and pulled hard, watching and waiting as the stairs descended, groaning and creaking in protest.

The bottom landed on the carpeted floor with a soft thump. I gripped the knife in my hand tighter and made to walk up the stairs, but before I could, Hanna's voice appeared out of thin air, saying softly, _"Daaaadddyyy..." _Her voice sounded...different; it was almost like she wasn't all there.

My eyes widened and I turned in surprise, saying "Hanna? Baby, are you okay?" She said, "_Of course I'm okay, daddy...come and play with me_" and I said loudly, "I'm just gonna come and find you and mommy. Once I do, we'll play all you want."

Then her voice came from the attic, making me spin and face the staircase. She said, "_I'm up here, daddy. Come and find me..." _and I said, "Okay, baby." I put one foot on the bottom step, took a deep breath, said to myself, "Okay" and I made my way up to the attic.

The attic was creepy as hell; I only went up there if Bella needed me to get something down. Otherwise, I steered clear of it. It even looked that way in the daytime, so the fact that I was going up there at night was enough to make me seriously wonder why we even wanted an attic in the first damn place.

As I entered the attic, I immediately noticed that it wasn't red like the rest of the house. It was dark and dusty and the only light was coming in from the huge window ahead of me; it looked normal. I kept looking left and right as I moved further into the room and I called out, "Hanna? Where are you, Hanna? Bella?" Movement from the right of my peripheral vision made me jerk my head sideways as a figure emerged from the shadows, but it wasn't Hanna _or _Bella.

It was Embry.

I breathed a sigh of relief and said, "Em, thank God! What in the hell is going on? Where are Hanna and Bella? Who killed Quil?" I walked closer when I noticed that he hadn't moved towards me and when I saw his eyes, I automatically took a step backwards in defense.

His eyes were dead. The spark they usually held was gone; his gaze was lifeless and stared out at me like he was a zombie. I took a ragged breath and said cautiously, "Em?" and his mouth opened slowly, then he whispered, "_Must protect. Must protect." _ I blinked in confusion and said, "Protect? Protect who? Em, what the fuck are you talking about? This shit isn't funny."

A growl built up in his chest, slowly building and growing in volume until it was deafening, and before I could ask him what was wrong, he pitched forward suddenly and hit the floor on his hands and knees and started to phase, but the phase happened slowly, like he was a real werewolf.

Bones were popping and snapping and skin was tearing and hair was sprouting in slow motion; it was horrifying.

It finally stopped and Embry stood to his full height, snarling and growling menacingly; he was fucking huge! It was almost like his wolf was on steroids. He crouched and snapped his jaws at me, making me jump back reflexively, and I yelled, "Em, what the hell is wrong with you?"

He lunged for me, making me duck and roll out of the way; his body collided with the wall behind me and the entire house shook dangerously, dust falling from the rafters above us.

I got my bearings, then I scrambled around and cried out in shock; his muzzle was inches from my face. I fell back and scuttled away from him, saying, "Em? Come on, Embry, it's me! I'm your best friend!" but he just ignored me and advanced on me, his lips curled back from his razor-sharp teeth and drool falling from his chops, a growl continuously coming from his chest.

Then a small voice said, _"Embry! Come here, boy!" _and his entire demeanor changed; his eyes went flat and he stopped growling and he turned and trotted over to the other side of the attic where the voice came from. Someone stepped forward and I almost cried in happiness.

It was Hanna. My little girl was okay.

I went to get up, but what happened next made me fall back down onto my ass in unmitigated shock.

She giggled (and I realized, with a start, that it was the same demonic giggle that I heard before) and she took his head gently between her tiny hands and said, in that hollow, echoing voice, _"It's okay, Embry. It's okay. It's all over now."_

She stroked her hands down to his neck, then before I could register what was happening, she gripped either side of his neck hard, twisted her hands forcefully in opposite directions and snapped his neck. My mouth fell open and a stunned gasp fell from my lips as I watched my daughter kill my best friend with her bare hands; I mean, she just snapped his neck..._like a fucking twig!_

He let out a sharp yelp, then his body collapsed onto the floor where he lay still, just...dead. I gazed at my daughter in abject horror and I said, stuttering a bit, "W...what the hell? Hanna? Sweetie, what's going on? How did you just do that?"

An evil smile slowly spread across her angelic face and she said, _"I just killed him, daddy. He was in the way, just like Rosie and Quil...and mommy"_ and at that, my heart clenched painfully in my chest.

I said slowly, "What do you mean? Hanna, baby, where's mommy? Where's Bella?" and she just giggled again and ever so slowly, she tilted her head up to the ceiling. My gaze slowly followed hers upwards, against my better judgement, because I already knew what I would see.

A pained whimper escaped me and I stumbled forward, choking on my air as the sobs were wrenched from my very soul. Bella, _my Bella, _was hanging from one of the rafters in the ceiling by her neck.

_By her fucking neck. _

I gasped out, "Oh, God! Oh, fuck! Bella..." and I reached up and gently smoothed my fingers over her ankle; I jerked my hand back sharply, a harsh cry tearing from my throat. She was so fucking cold.

I dropped to my knees beneath her, the knife slipping from my grasp and clattering across the hardwood; I breathed out raggedly, "Jesus, Bella..."

I felt a small hand on my cheek and I tore my gaze away from the gently-swaying corpse of the love of my life and looked at my daughter through tear-stained eyes. I sniffed and said, "Hanna...baby, why? Why did you kill everyone?"

She said softly, _"Oh, daddy, it's simple. I'm evil" _and I shook my head vehemently, saying, "No. No, you're not evil. YOU'RE NOT EVIL! You're my Hanna...my baby girl. My little girl..." and I dropped my head and openly weeped for adorable little Rosie, Quil and Embry, _my best fucking friends, _and Bella...my beautiful Bella...

I heard Hanna say, _"Don't worry, daddy. It'll be over soon"_ and as she said that, I brought my head up and saw a flash of silver and heard an evil giggle before I slowly closed my eyes...

*DG*DG*DG*DG*DG*DG*DG*

My eyes flew open and I let out a sharp gasp, blinking quickly and looking around me in terror. I was lying on the couch, the remote on the floor and the television playing the intro to Halloween.

I jumped up and ran into the kitchen, looking on the floor. There was no dead Husky puppy, and my surroundings weren't red anymore. I went and collapsed heavily onto the couch, putting my head in my hands and breathing in slowly.

Suddenly, my eyes shot open and I gasped and said, "Bella! Hanna!" and I grabbed the remote, turned off the TV and ran up the stairs, taking them three at a time.

I raced to Hanna's room and I opened the door, heaving out a huge sigh and sagging against the doorframe. My little girl was sleeping soundly in her bed, her mobile with the wolves on it revolving slowly on her bedside table and casting huge multi-colored shadows on her wall. Rosie was curled up at the foot of the bed, sleeping, and I walked into the room, went over to Hanna and bent down to press a kiss to the crown of her head. Rosie perked up and raised her head a bit, making me shush her and pet her gently, saying, "It's okay, girl. Hanna's fine."

I left Hanna and Rosie and I went to mine and Bella's room, smiling softly at the sight of my gorgeous wife under the sheets, her dark hair spread out on the pillow and her chest rising and falling gently as she slept. I stripped down to my boxers and climbed in the bed behind her, wrapping my arm around her waist and pulling her back against my front. She shifted a bit and whispered sleepily, "Jacob?" and I kissed her shoulder softly and said, "Yeah, it's me, Bells. Go back to sleep. I love you."

She muttered, "Love you, too" and as I closed my eyes and let sleep take me, my Bella wrapped securely in my arms, I thought to myself, _'Fuck The Omen. I'm never watching that movie again.'_

_**THE END**_


End file.
